


Working on Relationship

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Ron feels ignored by his girl friend Hermione and finally can't keep his feeling to himself
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Working on Relationship

Ron walked through the door of the flat he shared with Hermione. After the war they immediately got together but their relationship hasn’t fallen into place as easily as he had hoped for. Even now out side of school Hermione always had her nose in a book and still never wanted to just go to a pub and talk quidditch. Now that they were war heroes everyone was interested in what he was up to whenever he was out in public. Everyone except for the one witch he wanted the most attention from.   
“Hey honey I home! You back from work yet?” Ron shouted out after placing his coat up on the hanger and walked toward the living. Hermione sat in her favorite arm chair with her nose stuck in a book not even giving him a hint she knew he was home.   
“Babe?”  
“One moment, let me just finished this chapter.” She respond holding the book up closer to her. Ron started getting more upset with the lack of acknowledgment on her part.   
“I was thinking it would be nice to go down to the pub-“  
“Not now Ronald”  
Pissed, now he reached out and grabbed the top of her book to rip it out of her hands.  
“God damnit Ronald I love you but I swear that if you ever try to take my book out of my hands again I will hex you with in an inch of your life.” Hermione shouted clutching the book closer to her chest to keep it out of reach from her boy friends hands.   
“Come on ‘Mione it was only a bit of fun I was trying to have. I just want you attention.” He pouted with a frown on his face.  
Huffing out a sigh she placed a book mark where she left off and set her book down and glared at him.  
“Well you have my attention. Now what?” She growled at him. Holding his hand up he back up and muttered,  
“Never mind, then I just got home figured it would be nice to actually have a chat instead of just sitting in silence another night.” Hermione rubbed the place in-between her eyebrows and then Ron shout.  
“Forget it go back to reading your damn book and I will just be alone again!” Ron stormed off towards their room hearing Hermione call out after him.  
“Ron, get back here!”  
“No!” A door slammed further down the hall and Hermione sighed. She had a long day at work and really just needed to unwind by being lost in a book she didn’t even think about Rons needs.  
Sitting down against the door Hermione sighed as she heard Ron throw his clothes in the hamper and mummer to himself.   
“Please Ron? Can I come in?” She asked the door. She heard a disgruntle fine and she crept in to the room.   
“Ron, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking out how your were feeling. I had a really rough day at work and just wanted some peace and quiet and escape into my book.” Hermione said walking over to where her boy friend sat on the bed and stood near him.  
“I just get so frustrated when I come home and get ignored. I feel like you don’t even care. I feel like a kid again being present but no body seeing me .” Ron admitted laying back closing his eyes not wanting Hermione to see the pain in them.   
“Ron,” She said and laid on the bed next to him. She propped herself on her one elbow and placed a hand on his chest and spoke to him. “I see you. I do. I’m sorry if I have made you felt like I don’t care about you or that you don’t matter. You do. I know we have a lot of things to continue to work through to make this relationship successful, but I love you and I want you.” She lean down and kiss him on the lips and laid her head down on his chest and asked him.  
“So, how was your day today?”


End file.
